The present invention relates to a system for attaching a lance with an outlet spray nozzle to a rigid body of a hand held liquid spray apparatus and particularly to attaching the lance inlet to a pump outlet in a housing. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system by which the pump outlet coupling within the housing is insulated from mechanically transferring the vibration of the pump and the pump housing to the rigid lance. The invention has particular application to a spray apparatus, known as a pressure washer for spraying a high pressure liquid, whose spray is strong enough to wash dirt off the side of a building or a car body.
Some pressure washers are held in the user's hand. They include a pump housing containing a pump within the housing. The pump outlet is connected to dispense liquid at high pressure through the outlet of a spray lance that is rigidly connected to the pump housing. The rigid pump housing is held by an operator who aims the liquid outlet from the lance where the liquid is to be sprayed. It would be desirable to simply rigidly attach the lance to the pump housing. The pump, its outlet coupling and the housing for the pump typically vibrate during pump operation. Further, the spraying of liquid at high pressure from the lance outlet causes the lance and the whole hand held pressure washer to vibrate. Vibration of the pressure washer could make the user uncomfortable and could make the lance difficult to hold or control.